Something Big
by ming15
Summary: I wrote this story with what I wished should have happened in the episode "Something Big" if there was Bubbline in it. I hope you will enjoy it! ,


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was tying a saddle on her Swan angrily when Peppermint Butler came running up.

"Princess, he did it! Root Beer Guy set up the force field!", said Peppermint Butler as he handed her a pair of binoculars.

Princess Bubblegum took the binoculars, "Let me see."

She saw Darren, the ancient sleeper, as he repeatedly tried to break the force field and spied Root Beer Guy's remains on the ground nearby. "Rest in peace, Root Beer Guy."

"Give up now, Princess, and I, Maja the Sky Witch, promise not to completely donk up your kingdom", cries Maja as she hovers beside Darren. She was wearing the rock shirt that Marceline gave Princess Bubblegum a long time ago. The shirt that the princess used to wear at night as pajamas and cherished so. Now its sleeves was torn as it was used for magic. "Break this witch out, Darren."

"How long will your force field hold, Gridface Princess?" Asked the pink princess as Darren continued hitting the force field.

"The sleeper's magic is older than legend. I don't know how he disabled both your Gumball Guardians, but at least I know my tech is tight. The field will hold long enough for you to think of a weak plan." Declared Gridface Princess smugly as she motioned at the useless Gumball Guardians. She doesn't have eyes or mouth as her face is a grid.

Princess Bubblegum's frown grew deeper. "_Right, call out on my inadequate security system. If I knew giving Maja the shirt would give her the power to wake up the ancient sleeper, I would have gotten Hambo through some other way. Now my entire kingdom is in danger. Glib Globbit!"_

"This is taking too long," complained Darren as he continued his attempts to break the force field.

"Then do the thing!" Shouted Maja as she also grew tired of being trapped.

Darren pointed his staff at the sky. "I call forth the legion of Cadmus, the dragon's teeth!"

A portal opened in the sky and eggs dropped from the portal, out of which hatched pink monsters. The soldiers fired the candy canons at Colonel Candy Corn's command to prevent the monsters from destroying the force field generator.

"Finn and Jake, are you ready to—what the...? Finn? Where the jam is Finn?!" Asked Princess Bubblegum to a Banana Guard when she realized Finn and Jake were missing.

"I don't know. Weren't they just here?" Answered the Banana Guard.

"What the jam?!" Exclaimed Princess Bubblegum. Not only she haven't thought of a plan yet, now Finn and Jake had abandoned her.

The pink monsters continued to get blown up by candy cannonballs but one managed to crack the force field generator right before being hit.

"All right. Finn or no Finn, PB's got to get in that biz." Princess Bubblegum mounted the Swan which had a tiara on its head and took off. Darren blasted fire out of his mouth toward Princess Bubblegum but she dodged it.

The swan shot laser from its tiara at Darren, but he blocked it with his fist. Colonel Candy Corn attacked the pink giants. The swan continued shooting at Darren but the laser didn't affect him.

Maja flapped her cloak at Princess Bubblegum, sending a gust of wind toward her. The swan fell to the ground trapping the princess underneath it. Darren pinned them both under his hand.

"It's over, Princess. Prepare to be annihilated across all dimensions," the ancient sleeper said threateningly as he charged up his red beam.

"Wait, Darren! Dial it back," interrupted Maja. "I need her residual feelings." The sky witch chose the Candy Kingdom because it is brimming with caring and the feelings that its ruler keeps is the most powerful of all. Those feelings are a mixture of affection, happiness, longing and suffering.

"What the flip is feelings? Darren only understands life and death!" As an ancient being, Darren did not care about what Maja wanted but to fulfill what he was created to do. He began to shoot his beam at the candy monarch again.

Princess Bubblegum tried to break free but to no avail. She thought about how everything she sacrificed and worked hard for will come to an end. How her vision will no longer be fulfilled. She dreamed of building an eternal empire, and achieving it cost her friendship with Marceline. They used to be the best of friends hundreds of years ago, before she started creating her kingdom. Their time together grew short as she made her duties as a ruler her priority. Marceline disliked that her friend, Bonnibel, has started caring more about her subjects than the vampire. They grew further apart as years passed by and the princess just let it be because it was better that way. Responsibility demands sacrifice.

Being around each other reminded them of their sweet past and its bitter end. It made them act sour toward each other until the day Marceline came to ask her old friend's help to get Hambo back. Hambo was Marceline's old teddy bear and Bonnibel knew that it meant a lot to her. She learned that Maja purchased it from Ash so she had to trade her precious shirt to get it back. Marceline was delighted by Hambo's return and they started growing closer since then. The princess never told the vampire queen about what she had to lose though. It didn't matter. She got back something more valuable – her beloved friend.

Then Maja decided to screw things up. Everything would be put to waste if the princess perished now. Regrettably, the bubblegum monarch prepared herself for her impending doom.

Suddenly, Darren's arm was cut off before he could fire his beam.

"Yo dude! You don't get to snuff my friend just like that! That's uncool!" Marceline shouted angrily. She had sliced the arm off with a powerful swing of her ax bass. She was wearing a hooded cloak to avoid getting burned by the sun.

Bonnibel couldn't believe that her friend managed to save her in the nick of time. She couldn't believe that the vampire showed up at all.

Marceline continued attacking with her bass as Darren tried to block the blows. Maja tried to blast Marceline but Princess Bubblegum, freed and back on her swan, shot the witch with her laser. "No so fast witch!"

Maja, unaware, was directly hit and flew over to the woods where she hit a tree and fell to the ground unconscious.

"That's what you get for messing with the Princess of the Candy Kingdom," said Bonnibel triumphantly before she proceeded to help Marceline. "Marcy, you need to destroy the brain seed in order to defeat him! I'll distract him!"

"Got it, Bonnie!" The vampire queen flew inside the giant's head as the candy princess blasted laser beams on his face.

Branches grabbed at Marceline preventing her from moving further down where the brain seed was located. Unable to swing her bass, she transformed into her winged demon form and easily broke free. She punched the brain seed causing Darren's head to explode.

"Thank you," stated the ancient sleeper before exploding and crumbling to the ground.

"We did it! Thank you Marcy for saving my life!" Bonnibel happily exclaimed as she pulled Marceline, back to her humanoid form, into a tight embrace.

"Do you honestly think I would let you get donked up?" Marceline held her just as tight. "I'll miss you too much."

"Oh, you," said the princess fondly.

"Peebles, we're baaaack!" Finn said excitedly as he approached riding on the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant with Jake. He saw Princess Bubblegum let go of Marceline by a huge pile of debris that was left of Darren. "Oh slam, he's already gone!"

"Yes, we got it covered," the princess told Finn.

"Party tonight in the Candy Kingdom!" Declared the monarch and everyone cheered. "Y'all bring food and bevs. Finn, you make the guac, all right?"

"I'll make the guaaaaaaaaaaac."

"Marcy, how did you know that we're under attack?" Bonnibel inquired as it occurred to her that no one called the vampire.

"Uhhh, I was just floating by to see if we could jam." Marceline blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She then took notice of the pink girl's outfit. "Why are you dressed like me?"

"Uhhh..." It was Princess Bubblegum's turn to blush. "I was planning to take the day off… uh… to visit you."

"Slamtastic! Now we could jam." Said the vampire enthusiastically and strummed a chord on her bass.

"Before that, we should check on Maja first."

* * *

They found Maja in the woods in a coma. Princess Bubblegum decided to put her in a special containment chamber within the Candy Kingdom to prevent her from escaping if she ever wakes up.

"Bonnie, why the flip does Maja have the shirt I gave you?" inquired Marceline as she remembered the witch wearing the shirt before Princess Bubblegum took it off of her.

"I traded it to get Hambo." Bonnibel answered. It was a matter of time before Marceline asked about it.

"Really? Thanks a ton," the vampire said as she hugged the candy princess. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have replaced it."

"It's all right. No big deal." The princess was already content with having to spend time with Marceline again, that she didn't need the shirt to remind her of fond memories of the vampire and her scent.

"Pshh" Marceline took off the shirt she was wearing and gave it to Bonnibel. "Now you have to give me one of yours."

* * *

- End -

A/N: Sorry if I made errors, I didn't get this checked.

I was disappointed that they didn't make this episode a Bubbline one. I feel that it would have been fitting since the shirt was involved. I really wanted to know how Marceline will react when she finds out what PB had to sacrifice to get Hambo for her. Generally, I just wanted to see them together on screen. I do appreciate that they put emphasis on PB's "feelings" and made her look like Marceline.


End file.
